Gone
by elkyouya
Summary: Seting diambil after game Vorpal Sword Vs Jabberwock Side Story dari "Lose" Kouki tahu bagaimana rasa cemburu itu. namun yang dirasakannya saat ini bukan cemburu. Ini hanya terasa sakit sekali.


**Gone**

 **.**

 **Akashi Seijurou**

 **Furihata Kouki**

 **Midorima Shintarou**

 **.**

 **Seting diambil after game Vorpal Sword Vs Jabberwock**

 **Side Story dari "Lose"**

Mata Hazel Kouki tak bisa lepas dari layar TV nya. Disana pria itu dengan segenap kemampuannya membimbing timnya meraih sebuah kemenangan yang mutlak. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Kouki Furihata harus mengabaikan sendok es krim yang ia jatuhkan begitu saja ke lantai. Disana Lelaki yang selama masih menyandang status menjadi 'Lelakinya' Tersenyum sangat lembut pada rekannya yang bertubuh tinggi.

Senyum yang biasa Akashi Seijuro Berikan padanya.

 _Sei..._

.

.

.

Kouki berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang setiap hari ia lewati sepulang sekolah. Hari ini latihan mereka cukup keras seperti biasanya. Namun Kouki harus menerima beberapa teguran dari pelatih karena terlalu banyak melamun. Kouki tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tak mengetahui apa penyebabnya. Pria dengan surai yang selaras dengan irisnya itu membuka ponselnya. Ia tak membalas pesan Akashi sama sekali ataupun menjawab telepon sang pemilik mata emperor itu. Perasaannya sedang tak karuan.

"Hahh..."

Ya, hanya desahan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya sebelum ia mematikan ponselnya lalu memasukannya kedalam saku. Rasanya benar-benar mengganggu.

 _Apa aku cemburu?_

Ia bertanya dalam hati. Perasaan tak enak di dalam hatinya itu apakah sebuah kecemburuan? Namun ia tahu rasa cemburu itu seperti apa. Rasa seperti hatimu memanas dan emosimu memuncak karena sumber sakitnya menjurus di satu titik. Kouki tahu rasa cemburu itu seperti apa. Namun yang ia rasakan saat ini bukan seperti itu.

 _Kalau ini bukan cemburu lalu apa? Perasaan macam ini?_

 _Sakit... ini hanya terasa sangat sakit..._

'Din Din'

"Eh-" Kouki menoleh kearah mobil yang sempat membunyikan klakson tadi. Dan disana sang raja menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bisa membunuh kapan saja. Jantung Kouki berdetak cepat. Ia ketakutan. Namun titik hitam yang menggerogotinya itu perlahan menelan rasa takutnya. Ia tak lagi takut. Ia hanya... sakit.

"Masuklah." Perintah Akashi dengan suaranya yang sedikit menggelap. Akashi tak menyangka Seorang Furihata Kouki yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu berani menghindari pesan dan teleponnya. Perasaan takut kini sedang menatapnya di balik sebuah pintu.

Takut?

Ya, Takut. Tentu kata-kata itu tak penah ada dalam kamusnya. Namun Kouki mengingatkannya lagi akan betapa menyeramkannya rasa takut itu. Kouki mengintakannya lagi bahwa ia masih mempunyai rasa itu. Jauh terkubur di dalam dirinya.

.

" _Jangan di pegang terlalu erat Sei-chan, nanti dia akan kesulitan bernapas."_

" _Ibu Apa dia akan mati kalau aku mendekapnya terus? Tapi aku menyayanginya."_

" _Sei-chan, Kalau kau menyayanginya. Kau harus memberinya kebebasan."_

" _Baiklah..."_

 _Namun pada akhirnya Hewan munggil itu ia temukan tak bernyawa di taman belakang rumahnya._

 _._

' _Klek'_

Suara pintu mobil yang terbuka itu membuyarkan nostalgia Akashi akan masa kecilnya. Dan ia bisa merasakan beban di sampingnya saat Kouki mulai duduk dan menutup pintu mobil kembali dengan pelan. Akashi melirik Kouki lewat ekor matanya, Ia mendapati da sesuatu yang aneh dengan Kouki. Rasa takut itu sudah tak ada lagi dalam diri pemuda seumurannya itu.

"Jalan." perintah Akashi pada sopir pribadinya.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya berkelut dengan keheningan. Tak satupun yang menjawab hanya suara sayup sayup AC mobil yang kadang masuk ke pendengaran mereka. Jarak 5 cm yang memisahkan mereka seakan menjadi bara api yang membuat tubuh Kouki memanas.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang mengganggumu?" Akashi membuka suaranya setelah 5 menit ia lalui dengan hening. Matanya melirik Kouki yang kini hanya menunduk dan meremas celana triningnya.

"Kou-" Akashi hendak memanggil Kouki. Namun saat ia melihat Kouki dengan matanya yang gelisah memandang sopir mereka. Akashipun memerintahkan sopirnya untuk berhenti di tepi jalan yang menghadap ke sungai.

.

.

.

 **Before...**

Akashi memakai Yukatanya. Ia melihat Midorima yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan seragamnya yang sempat ia lucuti tadi malam.

"Turunlah kebawah untuk sarapan." Ucap Akashi yang tak di di respon oleh Midorima yang kini sedang fokus membalut jemarinya yang berharga.

"Shintarou aku berbicara padamu." Akashi berdiri di hadapan Midorima dengan kedua irisnya yang memancarkan warna gradasi.

Midorima menunduk. Ia bukannya tak mau berbicara. Ia tak bisa. Rasanya jika ia mengeluarkan sedikit suara. Sesuatu dalam dirinya akan pecah dan membuatnya menjadi mahkluk paling menyedihkan. Pendosa. Pengkhianat.

"Shinta-"

"Akashi-" Midorima memotong Akashi walau suaranya terdengar sangat serak. Midorima menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak sanggub melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia harus segera pergi. Ia tak sanggub membenci dirinya sendiri lebih dari ini.

"Apa kau melarikan diri?" Midorima menghentikan langkahnya. Punggungnya bertatapan dengan punggung Akashi. Jarak itu hanya 1 m. 1 meter itu akan membuat Akashi kehilangan Lagi.

"Aku... pergi."

Dan dengan itu Midorima pun pergi meninggalkannya. _Pergi_ dalam banyak Arti.

.

" _Ne... Sei-chan, Jangan bersedih itu bukan salahmu mereka pergi."_

" _Ibu... tapi aku terlalu mebiarkan mereka bebas. Aku tak memperhatikan mereka."_

" _Tidak apa-apa..." Ibunya memeluknya erat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di pinggir sungai itu terdapat pohon sakura yang rindang. Airnya yang jerning memantulkan sosok keduanya yang kini sedang berdampingan. Angin sore itu sangat tenang mengayunkan rerumputan dan bunga dandelion yang di tinggalkan oleh kelopaknya.

"Sei, maafkan aku karena menghindarimu." Kouki menatap Akashi yang kini juga mulai menatapnya.

"Apa kau punya alasan?" Akashi memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Menatap Kouki dengan mata intimidasinya yang tak lagi memberikan efek menekan.

"Sei... bukankah kau tidak mencintaiku?" Kata-kata itu membuat pupil Akashi mengecil.

"Apa yang sedang kau coba jelaskan." Akhashi masih dengan tenang menatap kedua manik Kouki yang kini hanya bisa menatapnya pedih.

"Aku tahu... siapa yang kau cintai selama ini." Kouki melempar wajahnya ke arah sungai. Menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak dikuasi oleh noda hitam dalam hatinya.

"Kouki. Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." Akashi melangkah maju. Namun Kouki menarik langkahnya mundur. Dan keduanya berhenti lagi tetap dalam jarak yang sama.

"Sei, Aku tahu sekarang. Ini bukan perasaan cemburu. Aku tidak pernah cemburu pada siapapun Sei. Yang selama ini yang aku inginkan hanyalah melihatmu bahagia." Kouki menatap nanar kelopak sakura yang terjatuh di permukaan sugai dan terbawa arusnya.

"Namun disini..." Kouki menyentuh dadanya dan perlahan meremas seragamnya erat. "...rasanya hanya sakit sekali." Tuturnya lirih.

Angin sore itu kini berhempas sedikit kasar mewakili gejolak hati yang di rasakan Kouki. Pemandangan itu pun membuat Akashi berlari dan memeluk Kouki erat. Sangat erat. Ia merasakannya lagi.

Perasaan takut itu.

"Kouki jangan berani-beraninya kau-"

"Sei." Tegas Kouki memotong rancauan Akashi. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Akashi dengan paksa. Dan ia tersenyum lembut pada Akashi yang hanya bisa terpatung.

"Kalau Midorima-san. Aku yakin dia pasti akan membuatmu lebih bahagia." Dan dengan itu Kouki mebalik badanyanya meninggalkan Akashi yang hanya bisa berdiri menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh tak menghiraukan angin sore yang berisik membuat surai dan dasinya yang selaras terkoyak.

.

" _Sei... mereka tidak pergi meninggalkanmu. Karena mereka akan tetap tinggal disini" Wanita dengan senyum terindah itu menyentuh dada mungil Akashi._

 _._

"Ibu..." Akashi menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Merasakan Sesuatu yang tak lagi ada disana.

"Mereka tak lagi ada disini."

Dan setetes bening itu mengkilat di atas pori pori kulitnya bagaikan kristal yang tak berharga.

.

.

.

 **END**

Eh- gak se nge feel 'Lose' tapi ya sudahlah biar wkwkwkwkwk .

Yang penting Akashi mendapat pelajarannya.

 **ELkyouya**


End file.
